One Day Darling, Peace Will be Ours
by JustAnotherFan89
Summary: 5 years. Clarke has a new name, new life after the events of Mount Weather. She doesn't want and hasn't seen anyone. She's changed. Lexa can't hurt her now. In 5 years, Lexa has joined the 13th clan into her coalition, fought a war against Azgeda and is now looking to expand into the Unknown lands. Her life is busy, and it needs to be so she can forget about Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Unknown**

 **(Italics are Trigedasleng)**

She sat in the tree that hung above the trickling river. It was a warm day and the sun glistened off the top of the water. The world was still and calm, every reason she had fled to the Unknown lands. Her eyes followed the movements of the black jaguar below her. Every so often it would stop lapping from the river and listen to its surroundings.

Her grip tightened on the dagger as she shifted her weight. Her focus returned to her prey, the gorgeous black jaguar with the shining black coat. She hated killing but her need to eat won out, berries and leaves were not enough to live on, she had tried to before. At least the jaguar could fight back.

Her attention returned to her prey and something changed in her eyes. Then, she was falling from the sky, landing on the jaguar and slipping a knife into his throat. It thrashed under her, twisting around and landing a scratch down her knife bearing arm. It thrashed in her arms, trying to find a way out but she was stronger and held it as its heart slowed beneath her palm.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," she whispered to it as it took its last breath. She was starting standing when she heard it. Voices, so quiet that she shouldn't be able to hear them, but she could. No one lived in these parts of the Unknown lands and the sound stood out against the forest. She left the jaguar where it was and swiftly climbed the tree she had just abandoned. There her climbing stopped as she listened for the direction of the voices. The rustling of the leaves was all she could hear for a second before the wind changed and the voices accompanied it. She jumped through the trees carefully, checking to make sure she was headed in the right direction and slowly making her way to them.

She found the group soon after, not that it was difficult. The group left a heavy trail after them, even though it was obvious they had tried to hide it. The group was only six people. Five looked to be warriors, while the other was not. They held the sword wrong and their stance left their left side wide open. She scoffed quietly, wondering how they could let someone so stupid out into the Unknown lands. The lands were dangerous, and lots of people died within five miles from the closest clan borders.

"This better be worth it," one of the warriors spoke up. He was tall and roped with muscles. One of his arms was covered with overlapping tattoos while the other only bore two. A ladder that twisted its way up and around the man's arm and a circle with thirteen dots surrounding the outside and a line slashed through the middle diagonally. She guessed the ladder tattoo symbolised that he was from Boudalankru. The circle tattoo was a mystery, though. She frowned, she had not seen it before, though the other four warriors bore the same mark. The final man also bore the circle with the thirteen dots around it but in the centre was a square instead.

"It will be. The Sky people can finally leave our lands," growled one of the female warriors. The only tattoos that she bore were that of Trikru, three open circles linked with a smaller joined one. And the one she did not know. The male non-warrior bore the same one. The Boudalankru warrior who led the small group stopped and the male Podakru warrior behind him crashed into the other warriors back with a curse. She would have rolled her eyes if they hadn't been plastered to the group ahead.  
"Is that all we risk our lives for?" He turned menacingly towards the two Trikru, "We had to find our own land when we first broke into clans. Why should the Sky People get special treatment because she loved one of them?"That drew her up short. The breath caught in her throat. She cursed herself. It was no longer her she loved.

"No. Nyx you know that Commander wants a meeting place and market so the clans can come together. Also, more training grounds and schools so that people of different clans can come and meet together," told the other female warrior. Nyx scoffed but turned and carried along anyway. She, though, was frozen in the tree.

Green eyes, black skies, red blood.

She shook her head hard to clear the memories and scowled. They were moving again and she knew that if she didn't do anything now, her chance to surprise them would be gone. She dropped to the ground and killed four of the warriors before the first one had hit the ground. Nyx and the non-warrior turned at the sound and Nyx charged at her. She fought him with her right hand and so he didn't notice the left come around and stab him in the forehead with a dagger until he was already dead. She often used her right hand, although not her strongest, because when she switched to her left she could surprise her target.

Blood dripped from the wound, but she was already on the final person of the group with her Chinese Dao pressed hard against his throat.

"Don't think about moving or screaming or I'll end your life," she spoke to him.

"Who are you?" He asked her. She ignored him and pushed him forwards. The jaguar she had slain before was coming into sight, and she needed to figure a way to carry the man and the beast back to her home,"How did you kill us without so much as a wound? Where are we going? How do you know these lands so well?"She ground her teeth together to stop herself killing him out of sheer frustration. She forgot how annoying other people could be. If she didn't need his damn intel, his blood would already be joining the others in the ground.'

"Shut up," she growled menacingly. He shut his mouth quickly and swallowed loudly. She could hear his heart beating quickly, and she wondered how the Commander could be so stupid as to have him on her side.

While the stupid man had been talking, they had gained ground and she found herself upon the jaguar. She stared down at it before turning back to the man she had on a tight leash. She strode over to the man who cowered back in fear slightly. From her belt she pulled two pieces of fabric. One she stuffed into his open mouth and the other tired around his eyes, so he couldn't see where they went. She then hefted the jaguar over her shoulder. With the tip of her sword, she jabbed the man in the back slightly and told him to move.

The walk back to her home was short, and it made her gladder that she had caught and killed the warriors when she did. She strode towards, shoving the man every few seconds.

Her house stood on stilts and three sides of it was a mix of wood and scavenged pieces of metal. A few areas had windows, especially the side that faced the winding river. The houses final side was open, extending deep into the mountain. On this side of the house, they kept pigs, sheep and cows. The other side crops.

She didn't stop as she approached the stairs, snickering when the man stumbled and fell on the first one. She bent down and grabbed the collar of the shirt and hauled him up the rest of them. She dragged him through the open doors before throwing him into the centre of the living room.

"I'm home," she called and from the kitchen came her mentor and closest friend, Alaric. He was tall and broad, but he was gentle in disposition, "I found a hunting party just passed the crater. He is the only one still alive. Also, I came across a jaguar while hunting today. I'm looking forward to the fresh meat,"she glanced down and for the first time notice how dirty she was,"I need to clean up."

"It's good to see you too," he smiled at her and gave her a small hug. His eyes shifted to land on her shoulder and careful pulled the fabric away from her shoulder to reveal the deep, angry wound that she had received from the jaguar. In truth, the wound caused her no pain, and she had forgotten about it as soon as it had happened, "Why must you always come home with an injury? I'll interrogate the man, though I'm sure he would have given up information without you having to drag him up the stairs." They nodded to each other, and she swept into her bedroom and the shower she had been craving.

Schyler blinked as the blindfold was pulled away from his eyes. He glanced around wearily, noticing the woman who had killed the other warriors and tied him up was gone and a man had taken his place. He gulped. Though not as tall or as broad shouldered, the man before him was as dangerous or more so than Nyx. His arms were thicker than Schlyer's calves and his legs reminded Schlyer of tree trunks.

His eyes though were drawn to the most obvious feature of the man's face. A burn scar, that stood out harshly against his tan skin. It covered the whole right of his face, stretching from his ear to his nose. Schyler followed it down his neck, where it bulged out like a veinand to his right arm and hand covering them like a tattoo.

"I'm Alaric. I'm so sorry about my friend. She, um"Alaric paused for a minute, contemplating what he was going to stay,"I guess she hates people. What's your name?"Schyler blinked, the different natures of the two were strong and Schyler was reeling from the sudden change.

"I'm Schyler," he stuttered. Though he knew English, he wasn't particularly good at it. He didn't need to, most people spoke Trigedasleng. Movement to his right caught his eye. The girl was back. Now she was clean and he was not blind folded, he could see her features clearly. She was pretty he realised or would have been at one point in her life. Her hair was blonde (Schyler marvelled at that, not many people, had hair that light) and braided tightly on both sides of her face, crossing over and tucking together at the end. Her eyes a brilliant blue. Though not as physically strong as Nyx or Alaric, this girl had muscle and Schyler was sure that she could throw a wicked punch. He noticed three red scratch marks against her light skin that must have been new, standing out against the hundreds of other scars that lined her arms and shoulders. He briefly wondered how she had received them.

"This is Schyler," Alaric spoke up, pulling his attention away from the girl, "Schyler this is Kieyya." So finally knew the girls name. Kieyya nodded and smirked.

"It's nice to meet you Schyler," she spoke, her mouth filled with malice, "We shall have so much fun together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kieyya stood above the trembling man she had found in the woods, her eyes dark. Alaric stood beside her, arms crossed, his eyes flitting between Kieyya and Schyler.

"Me and Alaric need to ask you some questions. You can answer them honestly and maybe live to see the next day or you can lie to me and I kill you," Kieyya smirked, "It's your choice how easy or hard this is."

"What do you desire to know?" He croaked and Kieyya sighed. Once upon a time, the grounders had been the mightiest people she knew, now though, she was one of them and she knows how weak they precisely were.  
"We'll start with something easy okay?" Kieyya waited until he nodded before continuing, "How old are you?"  
"What?"  
"I asked you how old you were," She responded condescendingly.  
"I merely thought because uh," he glanced to Alaric who had been quiet throughout the exchange, "I'm 25 summers."  
"What does your tattoo signify?" She nodded towards the image on his arm that had piqued her interest.  
"Oh. That's the tattoo for the Coalition. The thirteen clans are represented by the thirteen dots. The rectangle means I'm either a teacher or messenger. You might have noticed the other 5 with me had similar with the line through it?"Kieyya nodded, urging him to continue,"The line is primarily used for a warrior although there are other uses as well. Some people have a triangle within theirs marking them as a trader or they bear a cross which is a healer."Kieyya took in this information.

"You said there were thirteen clans? What clan has joined?"Alaric spoke up for the first time. Kieyya frowned before realisation dawned on her. Skaikru. She had heard the group arguing about it, but it had escaped her mind until now. She wondered how her old clan had managed to convince the Commander that they should be accepted into the Coalition and asked Schyler as much. Alaric tilt his head towards her in a silent question. Kieyya just shook her head back. She was splendid.

"Oh," Schyler stopped, shocked for a minute,"The Commander told them they must join the Coalition, or they would be wiped out. Skaikru were struggling to survive after Wanheda fled them. What was left of the treaty was falling to pieces faster than the new leader Pike could keep up with it. Before long, the Commander sent a message to them, telling them they had three days to agree to join the treaty or be destroyed. Pike refused and sent the messenger's head back as a response,"Schyler paused,"Still, the Commander waited three days before her army arrived at the gates of Arkadia.

"In the cover of night, led by Pike, the Skaikru fighters executed the 300 warriors the Heda had positioned at the gates." He stopped again, a troubled look in his eyes. Kieyya turned away and breathed heavily through her nose. She squeezed the bridge of her nose tightly and scrunched her eyes tightly shut. How could they have been so stupid as to allow Pike to lead them? Skaikru had a habit of letting stupid people run their camp. She jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder and turned towards Alaric's concerned gaze.  
"Perhaps we should stop and talk about this more over dinner?"  
They turned towards Schyler who was regarding them thoughtfully.  
"What about him?" Kieyya questioned Alaric.  
"He will join us," Kieyya turned to protest but was stopped by Alaric's hard gaze. Kieyya turned, scowling and strode from the room. Alaric gestured for Schyler to follow, "I hope you like deer."

Kieyya had the most intimidating stare he had ever seen, more so even than the Commander. Schyler hadn't consumed his meal for the first five minutes, too worried about what would happen if he did. It took Alaric tapping on her nose before she turned away, her dark eyes snapping at Alaric.

As he sat at the table, Schyler couldn't help but note the contrast between the two. Where Alaric was all height with plentiful muscle, Kieyya was shorter and slim, though muscle could be seen shifting under her shirt. Alaric, although Schyler was sure he would attack if necessary, was kinder and gentler with his ways while Kieyya was all sharp words and cutting remarks.

He pondered how the odd pair had found each other and asked them as much. He lowered his gaze to his plate and therefore missed the look that the two shared. When he looked up again, Schyler found himself looking straight into Kieyya's eyes. Her face was as hard as Schyler learnt it was but her eyes were vividly filled with an emotion she seemed to be struggling to comprehend. He snuck a brief look towards Alaric, only to discover his eyes watching Kieyya carefully.

It was Kieyya who answered first, her voice so soft that Schyler took a double, and then triple take before he realised it was her that spoke.

"People do things. They tell themselves it was the right thing to do. That the other side would never have stopped. That is was them or us. Us or them. And they perform these terrible things as so that the people they love are free and happy and alive. They do it, at the cost of their friends, their family, their life. Only because they don't wish for them to have to endure the pain that they experience every day,"she stopped thoughtfully, "And I guess everyone possesses a breaking point and I struck mine."She stood up then, her chair scraping loudly on the floor and fled back into the house, disappearing from view. He turned to Alaric whose eyes had followed where Kieyya had vanished.

"You must leave in the morning," he spoke up, "Your presence troubles her."  
"Upset her?" he questioned, suddenly furious, "She hasn't been upset the entire time I've been here. Angry more like."  
"It isn't you that provokes her," he chewed on his carrot thoughtfully, "It is what you speak about. Kieyya and I met because we both struggled under the weight of the coalition. People like Kieyya have seen more in her short life than we could ever dream. You must realise Kieyya isn't her given name,"Schyler shook his head slowly,"Kieyya changed her name soon after we met. She selected a name with no connotations. A name no one recognise her by. Kieyya made a mask to hide her true self in. She may come off as cold, detached and hard to you, but it is what keeps her together some days."

Schyler processed this information, "If you told me her name, would I recognize it?"  
Alaric turned his blue eyes on him, "Yes."

Kieyya didn't sleep that night, her mind left racing and reeling from her conversation earlier that night. Alaric had understood it was a unpleasant subject for her and only broached it when it got in the way of her training. He had taught from the day they had first met that holding onto negative feelings made her fighting weaker and made her more vulnerable to an attack.

He'd equally informed her to let go of the anger she held towards the commander. To observe it from her perspective. But a part of her had always understood what the Commander had decided. But it was easier to thrust the anger towards her, to force her to take the blame. Alaric had reminded her that that was what her friends had repeatedly done to her. The realisation had sent her reeling into a bush, that night's dinner burning up her throat.

Before dawn that morning, Kieyya rose, no more rested than the day before. She grabbed her bow from her room and slung it over her shoulders. She set off, no certain direction in mind, only the want to get away from the memories. Before long she came upon the same river that she had sat at yesterday. She climbed nimbly up the same tree and glanced upon the rapid waters.

Kieyya thought it stupid that Trikru and plenty of other clans had planted themselves near water sources they could not enter, out of fear of dying, when just farther out there were crystal clear lakes with nothing but fish. As much as the grounders had put up a hostile act to their sky guests, they were just as petrified as the sky people.

Lost in thought, Kieyya didn't notice the rise of the sun until the light reflected into her eyes. With a sigh, she dropped out of the tree and landed soundlessly on her feet. The walk back to her home was quiet, and she tried ignoring the remnants of newcomers that ordinarily weren't there.

Soon enough, she returned home to find Alaric and Schyler chatting and eating, a spare plate sitting there. Wordlessly she joined them, starting on her eggs.

"Schyler departs from us today," Alaric spoke up. Kieyya glanced up from her plate to regard the men sharing a look. She swallowed as her eyes narrowed.

"Will he be back?" She questioned.  
"Maybe," he responded, "Schyler?"

He nodded before speaking, "Yes. I'll be back. Heda will ask me for my findings, and I must tell her the truth."He seemed hesitant about that aspect, though.  
"We understand," Alaric spoke up, "Your commander must know we will never enter her coalition again and though we," Kieyya snorted, " _I_ don't want a fight. Kieyya and I have established a home here and will defend it at any cost."  
"As one would expect,"  
"Come on then. We will escort you to the border," Kieyya spoke, standing up.  
"What," Schyler responded dumbfoundedly.  
"The unknown lands are dangerous for people who do not know them. I'm surprised your crew got as far as they did."


End file.
